PokeLouds: The Sibling Battle
by Shinovii
Summary: Lincoln and Lori Loud, two Pokemon trainers with fire in their eyes! Join them as they prove their skills in a heated sibling rivalry battle!


_The world of Pokemon..._

From land, to sea, and even high in the skies, Pokemon live in harmony with the people they come across. Trainers far and wide bond with them for various purposes, no matter how big or small the task may be. One such purpose is to battle against other trainers and their Pokemon, and achieve victory along the way!

**_Kanto, Sienna Island, inside the Grand Stadium, Saturday morning, 10:15am._**

Welcome to Sienna Island! Located in the Kanto Region just off of Routes 14 and 15, this island is home to an assortment of Pokemon tournaments and challenges. It is also the home to the Kanto Battle Festival, an annual showcase of skilled Pokemon battles from trainers around the world. In fact, within one of the island's many arenas stand two passionate trainers in the middle of a very heated battle...

"Now Metagross, use Sludge Bomb!" shouted a tall blonde to her partner. The massive steel type hurls a putrid sphere at its opponent, leaving it staggered. "Now then, finish him off with Meteor Mash!" The metallic behemoth responded as it prepares to attack, it's frontmost leg glowing with cosmic energy.

"Earthquake now!!!" Yelled a short, white haired youngster. With a roar, his Pokemon shook the ground with an emphatic stomp, catching Metagross off guard as it collapses into the ground. "Great, and while it's tripped up, send it packing with a Dragon Claw from above, Salamence!" The winged dragon type happily obliged as it ascended high into the sky, only to soar down at breakneck speed. With an impactful thud, it's claw slams in its opponent's head, driving it further and further to the ground. It's down...and out! Flying back to its trainer, a prideful roar echoes from Salamence. "Metagross is unable to battle, victory goes to Salamence," the official announced "this battle's winner is..." _-oln...ncoln..._ "Huh?" The boy's hearing is going away as his surroundings fade to black and blue. _incoln..._

**_Sienna Island_**, **_Casa Loud, Lisa's PKMN Lab, 10:23am._**

"LINCOLN!!!"

"AHHHHH!!!!!" The boy screams, jumping out of a large pod. "Took ya long enough to hear me!" Exclaimed a sporty looking brunette. "Dang it Lynn, you didn't have to yell." Lincoln groaned "Well it's about time you got done battling. Now it's my turn!"

Lincoln Loud, a passionate young trainer who looks to one day be one of the best Pokemon trainers around.

"What? Oh right, my sim battle against Lori!" The snowy headed child realized. "I managed to beat her this time, and with less trouble than before! Ooh, I bet I can finally beat her for real this time!" Lincoln's eyes lit up with excitement over the possibility of beating his eldest sister in a Pokemon battle, a feat not yet accomplished outside of a virtual realm.

"Hold up a minute there, Stinkoln," Lynn stopped him short. "Just cause you took her down in Lisa's fancy virtual battle, doesn't mean you're ready for the real deal." "It's true" Lisa spoke up. "Based on your current team statistics, and past battle records, Lori has a probability of 98.2 percent chance of winning against you." "And the 1.8?" Lincoln questioned. "A highly lucky victory. Even without the family's vast supply of rental Pokemon to utilize, Lori's personally trained team are well equipped to counter your team without much room for error."

"She's literally right, twerp," a much older voice sounded off in the lab, much to Lincoln's chagrin. A voice that belonged to the target of the youngster's next battle; the eldest sister, Lori Loud. Known as one of the most skilled trainers on Sienna Island, Lori has cleared her fair share of challenges, making her no slouch when it comes to Pokemon battles.

"To what do we owe the presence of miss high and mighty today?" Lynn taunted at the blonde trainer. "Aren't you supposed to be heading out to leave flyers across Kanto?" "Can it! The festival literally isn't for another two months Lynn, and besides..." Lori changed her view to her little brother. "I heard that Lincy here wants to battle me." "I do, and I plan on beating you before you leave!" Lincoln boasted "You're gonna be gone for a while, and I'm not gonna pass up the chance to battle you and win!" "Aww, how cute!" Lori teased him with a boop on the nose. "But, if you really think you can beat me in a Pokemon battle, then let's see what you're made of. No SIM battle can literally compare to the real deal, Lincoln. In fact, let's use the Pokemon we're raising instead of the rentals mom and dad let us use. Sound good to you, Lincy?" "You're on!" Lincoln accepted, refusing to back down at Lori's stipulation. "Tomorrow at the training field, twerp. Be prepared..." Lori left the lab, leaving Lincoln with a look of sheer determination.

**_Casa Loud_**, **_Lincoln's room, 10:30pm._**

Lincoln lies down in his bed, eyeing the two pokeballs sitting next to him on his desk. The entire day, his mind was on the upcoming battle with Lori, and the day seemed to pass by after training with Lynn so much. "Oh man, I can hardly sleep. I sure hope I'm ready." He pondered. Lori was no easy opponent. For years, she was known as one of the most skilled trainers in Sienna Town, having won quite a number of tournaments. Lincoln, however, was lucky to even make it to the semifinals of a few competitions. Despite all this, his skills in battle were not to be slept on. "I just gotta stay cool, only then can I beat her."

knock, knock

"It's open." The door opened, revealing the beauty trainer herself, Lori. "Hey Lincoln. Got a minute?" The last thing Lincoln expected to happen tonight was his opponent for tomorrow to wanna speak to him about something. "Uh, sure Lori. What's up?" "I just wanted to see how you're feeling about tomorrow. Lynn told me you've been training all day with her, I just had to make sure you're not on edge about our battle." Lincoln was thrown off with that statement. Sure, Lori was caring when she needed to be, but not before a competitive battle. She often taunts her opponents, knowing she'd get the upper hand when it was time to face them, but to check up on her baby brother the night before battling? This seemed very unexpected to the youngster."I'm fine, Lori. I just can't sleep is all." Lincoln replied, wondering if Lori was just toying with him. "Besides, you probably came in here to keep me wound up before our battle, huh?"

Lori was taken aback by her brother's words. It's true, she's messed with her opponents before, especially if it threw them off at times. However, Lincoln was no fool, and tricking the man with the plan was no easy task. "Actually, Lincoln...I just wanted to make sure you'll be at your best tomorrow." "What!?" Lincoln couldn't believe what he'd just heard! "Be at your best. I most certainly will, and if you literally don't give it your all in battle, you and your Pokemon will easily lose. But, when you do go all out, then win or lose, your Pokemon will still get stronger and your bond with them will grow." It was Lincoln's turn to be taken aback. To hear such encouraging words from his opponent, his eldest sister, was quite the surprise. "Why are you telling me this? Don't you wanna win tomorrow?" "Oh, I intend on taking you down, twerp, no mistaking that. It just wouldn't be a fun battle if you weren't giving it your best shot." That last part was all Lincoln had to hear to put himself at ease for the night. "Thanks, Lori." He said as he gave her the biggest hug. "I really needed that." "Good! Maybe tomorrow, you'll really be ready. For now, it's bedtime Lincy. Good night!" She ruffled his hair a bit, and left for bed, leaving Lincoln ready to sleep the night away...

**_Sienna Island_**, **_Training Field_**, **_Noon_**.

The big day has arrived, and we join our two competitors on the grassy green field, ready for battle! However, they weren't alone as Lynn stands right at the sidelines as the referee per Lori's request. In just a few moments, the sibling rivalry battle is about to get underway!!!

"The free battle is on!" Announced the sporty Loud. "This battle will be between the youngster Lincoln, and the beauty Lori. The winner is decided when both of the loser's Pokemon have fainted. Are both trainers ready?"

Lincoln Lori looked at each other dead on, ready to compete. Only thing left to say was a simple... "Yes!"

With the signal of confirmation, Lynn has the go ahead. "Then let the battle...begin!!!"

"Alright, Panpour come on out!" Lori tossed out her pokeball, sending out the water simian, ready to fight! "Fine then, Aipom show do your thing." Lincoln sends out his long-tailed Pokemon, looking to stand tall against his opponent "Use swift!"

Aipom throws out a flurry of stars to kick off the battle, pelting Panpour for some damage! It shrugged off most of that attack, as if it was merely grazed by it. "You literally have to do better than that, twerp. Scald it, Panpour!" As commanded, Panpour sprays incredibly hot water at Lincoln's Aipom, hurting the violet normal type significantly! It manages to get back up, but the attack left a searing burn, weakening Aipom. "Oh no, Aipom!"

"I'd be careful with that burn if I were you. Your Aipom may not even have the strength to fight after a while." Lori taunted, playfully getting under her brother's skin. "In your dreams, Lori. We still got some fight left in us. Aipom, work up!" Despite the intense flame singeing away at it, Aipom began encouraging itself, boosting its attack power and preparing for the next move. "Let loose and use screech!"

An ear-splitting wail echoes throughout the field, tremendously catching Lori's Panpour off guard, it's defenses lowered. "Now hit hard with a return!" Aipom winds its tail-hand back, rushing in to punch its opponent with enough power to spare.

"Dodge it quick!" Lori quickly urged! Her Panpour manages to jump out of the way just as the punch hit the ground. But this wasn't all, as not only did it dodge the return, but it also managed get right behind the now defenseless Aipom. "Bite it now!" Commanded Lori with a proud grin on her face, and bite it did as Panpour's fangs sank into Aipom's right arm, causing it to flinch at not just the bite itself, but the lingering burn as well.

"Now, finish it off with shadow claw!" With that, Panpour's arm glowed an ominous aura; and with immense force, slashed at the back of its opponent, knocking it out entirely!

With no strength left to fight, Lynn could only conclude, "Aipom is unable to battle, which means Panpour is the victor!"

"Aipom!!!" Lincoln rushed to the fainted normal type, clutching it in his arms. "Don't worry little buddy, you did what you could." Sent back inside its pokeball, Lincoln now has but one Pokemon to battle with. The pressure steadily creeps on him, even more with Lori's team still going strong. "Your Aipom didn't even last five minutes, and you thought it could beat my Panpour? Ha!" "It's only been five minutes?" The youngster couldn't believe it. The clock had shown it was only 12:05pm. To think that not much time has passed, but Lincoln refused to let that discourage him. "Doesn't matter, you'll be changing that attitude of yours real soon!" "Go, Pansage!" The pokeball opens to reveal the grass simian, ready to take on its water type counterpart.

"Well look at that, you literally have a type advantage now." Joked the beauty, continuing to mock her baby brother. "That's just adorable. Trying so hard to follow your big sister's footsteps." "I wouldn't underestimate me, Lori. Pansage, vine whip!" Tendrils sprouted from its back and Pansage rushed in to attack. "Dodge it immediately!" Right on cue, Panpour leaped away, narrowly avoiding the attack. It landed in the middle of the field, keeping a safe distance away in order to stay alert.

"Fell for it!" In a split second, Pansage zoomed in right behind Panpour and pinned it down "What!?" Exclaimed Lori. The unexpected trick devised by the youngster tipped Lori off about what was inevitable for the water Pokémon, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"Bite it, Pansage!" Panpour was bit right in the weak spot on its head, causing it to flinch immensely! "Let's deal out some pain! Take it down with seed bomb!" With that order, Pansage barraged its opponent with powerful seeds, pelting it down with an emphatic force! Panpour just couldn't take the onslaught, and fainted just like that!

"Panpour is unable to battle, meaning Pansage is the victor!" Signaled Lynn as Lincoln evens the odds, shocking Lori for quite a bit. She rushes to carry the unconscious Pokemon off the field. "My Panpour! It's okay, I got you." Returning it back into the pokeball, she looked back at her brother. With intense fire in eyes, Lori holds out her last pokeball, ready to end this battle once and for all. "Now you're gonna get it, Lincoln. Growlithe, time to fight!"

With a fierce bark, the fire type emerges out, fresh and ready to go! The air in the training field is intense! Lincoln, Lori, both trainers prepared to give it their all in this last round. Lynn felt how heated this battle was getting, and couldn't be any more excited "It's one on one now! The battle is coming right down to the wire! Who will stand tall as the winner?"

"I will! Pansage, seed bomb!" The grass type obliged as it pelted seeds right at Growlithe, hoping to deal some big hits. "Get out of the way and hit it with fire fang!" Urged Lori as her Growlithe easily dodge the barrage. It rushed headlong at Pansage, biting its arm with ferocious flames backing its might.

Lincoln stays hopeful, refusing to lose his cool. "Stay with me Pansage. You can take that Growlithe down." "Not gonna be easy to do, Lincy." Lori responds. "I know you like to call yourself the man with the plan, but even you're not clever enough to beat me." The beauty laughs, knowing she's got her brother on the ropes.

"That's what you think, Lori! Pansage, use vine whip!" Out of nowhere, vines start popping up from underground, ensnaring Growlithe and rendering it unable to move! It was a trap, all planned out by the little bro, and Lori was thrown off! "What the!?" "Didn't see that one coming, huh Lori? Now your Growlithe is trapped by the vines, and is open for an attack."

"Oh no!" Was all Lori could muster! Lincoln managed to outsmart his big sister! "Oh yes!, Bite down on Growlithe, Pansage!" With a ferocious chomp, Growlithe was hit, and unable to fight back. "Time to "return" the favor, Pansage!" Recognizing the trainer's orders, Pansage rears back and smacks Growlithe with as much strength as it could give, dealing heavy damage to the immobilized opponent!

"Huh. Guess he's more clever than I thought" Lori said under her breath, acknowledging Lincoln's skills. But, Lori was ready to put an end to this battle, and she knew just the way to do it "Okay, that's it! Growlithe, use flame charge!" With flames bursting out of its body, Growlithe freed itself from the trap Lincoln had Pansage set, and charged at it with high speed. The damage was severe, but it wasn't over yet! "Now then. Pin it to ground, and use flame wheel!" "Nooo, Pansage!!!" It was too late. Growlithe's fierce flames exploded out, creating a powerful spiral that engulfed it and Pansage. The heat was massive, and burned a chunk of the field into a charred crisp!

The flames stopped, Growlithe's still standing, but Pansage was down for the count. With one final call to make, Lynn only had this to say...

Lynn: "Pansage is unable to battle, Growlithe is the victor! The winner of this battle is the beauty, Lori!!!"

"Yes!!! Way to go, Growlithe!" Lori ran over to the fire pup, hugging it tight to celebrate her victory. Unfortunately for Lincoln, this was a tough loss for the youngster as he grabbed the unconscious grass type, and cradled him in his arms. Lincoln was close to tearing up, when a hand reached out to him. "Great battle Lincoln." Lori spoke up, congratulating his skills despite his loss. Lincoln looked to her, and back to his Pansage, seeing it was still breathing after that ferocious attack. With tears flowing out of the boy's eyes and a smile across his face, he took Lori's hand and got up. "Great battle, Lori!" As best as they could, they embraced each other in a heartwarming show of good sportsmanship between both trainers...and siblings.

**_Casa Loud_**, **_on the front porch_**, **_7:25pm._**

The rest of the day went as per usual once the battle ended, and the Louds continued their business. However, out on the porch sat Lincoln holding a tired out Aipom while his Pansage slept next to him. He thought back to earlier and how he could learn from his loss. Suddenly, the front door opened. It was Lori yet again.

"Figured you would be out here. Guess you needed some fresh air after that battle." "I just need to get better, Lori. Poor Aipom and Pansage got beaten up bad, and I thought we had you for a moment there." Lincoln looked at his sleeping Pokemon, a highly content smile across his face despite his defeat. "At least, I did my best." "Yes, but you also made some errors." Lincoln looked at his older sister, surprised she noticed. "That's okay though. No trainer is perfect, not even me; that's why I'm taking this trip around Kanto, to train my Pokemon and get even stronger by the time the festival begins." The determined look in Lori's eyes was a sign she meant business. To battle against other trainers while posting flyers around the region, it sparked a welcoming idea in Lincoln's head.

"Lori, what if I go with you and help out!?" She should've seen this coming. When it comes to everyone in the family, Lincoln had both the skills and drive to be a great Pokémon trainer. Maybe going on a journey just might help...just not alongside her. "Thanks Lincoln, but I don't think you need to go on a journey, not with me, at least." "What do you mean not with you? Wouldn't it be cool to battle other trainers as a brother-sister duo?" He pressed her further for answers, hoping she'd change her mind. "Easy there. I have my own journey to go on. Besides, you already have someone who'd gladly go on a journey with you, and I'm sure he literally wouldn't mind being part of a dynamic duo with you." The realization hits, eliciting a massive grin on the snowy haired youngster's face. "Now you got it!" "Thanks, Lori! You're so awesome!!!" He hugged her as best as he could without disturbing his Pokemon. Lori has high hopes that Lincoln will be strong enough to challenge her again, and looks forward to that momentus day. "Come on, Lincy. Let's go tell mom and dad. I'm sure they'll be thrilled to hear this!"

With that, a sibling rivalry has led to a wonderful beginning for these two trainers. Each preparing to set out on their own quest to be the best that they can be. What sort of new trials await this battling family, as the stories begin!

_**The PokeLouds!**_

_I just wanna take this time to say a couple things. First off, welcome to the start of The PokeLouds, an ongoing series of oneshots crossing over The Loud House with the Pokemon series. I've always wanted to try my hand at writing fanfics, and this concept was brewing in my mind since late 2018. Honestly, I see this as a chance to grow my writing skills over time, and I look forward to giving readers more to enjoy with these oneshots._

_(Initially written on May 16, 2019)_

_The second, but most important thing is that I wanted to wish WyomingParmesan a very Happy Birthday at the time this was published! You've been a very wonderful friend to me ever since we met, and this oneshot was definitely the perfect gift I could think of for someone as kindhearted as you. A sibling rivalry told through a pokemon battle was an amazing idea for me to capitalize on, and to have Lincoln and Lori be the focus fit perfectly given how close their bond has gotten over the course of the show. I do hope you enjoyed this gift, and I look forward to more years of a pretty sweet friendship!!!_

_Happy Birthday, WyomingParmesan, and here's to many more!_

_-Your good friend, Shinovii!-_


End file.
